Challenge fic Vaderala
by Shadow-ying
Summary: Part of a fic challenge between me and Feathered Moonwing. The Clone Wars are over and Padme is now under the watchful eye of the Emperor's new enforcer Darth Vader, who or what is this mysterious creature? Can Padme continue to shelter the sparks of rebellion on her home world? Set in an AU where Padme and Anakin never met.


**Part of a series of challenges between myself and feathered moon wings, I owe them this one, and several more.**

 **This time we chose one element and one natural and gave them to the other to write a fic around.**

 **I was given fire and a Marigold flower.**

 **I decided to try my hand at some Vaderala, (although there is like no romance here whatso ever, does that mean I failed?) which I blame on me for reading the novels of TPM and AOTC in quick succession.**

 **This story is set in a alternative timeline with events both similar and very different from movies, short summary is Padme never met Anakin.**

* * *

Padme Amidala had never felt so uneasy in a place that had always made her feel so brave. From a young age, Padme had been elected queen of Naboo and had to liberate her home and people from the clutches of the Trade Federation. Years later when she had been made a senator and the voice of her people she had been a key player in saving the Republic's core principles and beliefs time and time again as many around her began to throw away everything they had worked so hard for in the pursuit of a swift victory during the clone wars.

Many times she had been in danger, and countless times it had felt as if she had carried the hope and futures of so many on her shoulders, and had Padme failed, many would fall into despair and ruin.

But all of this, the assassination attempts, the jousts in the political arena and the battles she had fought in had made Padme who she was today. And she needed everything she had learned in order to protect her home and the people she loved from the Emperors newly appointed attack dog.

Sitting in the Naboo throne room, Padme watched as a former Republican officer, now imperial, began listing the new terms in which Naboo was to contribute to the budding Empire. Standing just out of sight behind her, stood Darth Vader a towering figure in black.

For the moment the atmosphere in the room appeared to be tranquil, as the Queen had not yet objected to the unreasonable terms and laws that were being imposed upon her planet. But with each passing word, Padme felt as if a bomb was ticking down as the new Imperial doctrine was presented.

"A production factory in the north east sector would allow for Naboo to avoid taxation as it would be contributing to the military and navy requirements mentioned in paragraph three-point-two, this would also allow the planet to-"

"A production factory for what exactly?" Governor Sio Bibble asked, cutting the man off with his tone.

For a moment the imperial officer seemed unsure on how to continue. But the rasp of Vader's respirator brought the man quickly back into focus.

"It would ultimately be decided by yourself and her highness." He titled his head to the Queen sitting silently upon the throne. "But we have a list of many things the Empire requires in protecting its citizens; Naboo should feel honoured to be given this opportunity to hel-"

"Naboo has no need of any weapons." Sio interrupted, once more silencing the man with his sharp voice, "And I would have thought now that the clone wars are finished that the Emperor would have no use for such things as well."

Padme smiled, even though she had herself made this statement and heard the answer only days ago on Courscant, it raised her hopes to know that there were still plenty in the galaxy who questions the Empire's bold new direction. And that Sio Bibble was, as he always had been, a man who would question actions that would lead to bloodshed.

But just as it happened on Coruscant the ideals of peace and disarmament were quickly squashed. Stepping forward into her line of sight Darth Vader quickly took control of the meeting. "The situation is more complex than you believed."

Padme felt a buddle of nerves in her stomach clench together, only this newly appointed being would have the sheer arrogance to talk down to a senior political advisor and staple of a planet's rules and laws as if they were a child. Sio obviously thought the same way, as Padme watched the tell-tale rise of the man's eyebrows.

Any second now, Sio Bibble would be on his feet and crossing the room to stand before Vader, not caring about the obvious height differences or the fact he was a man approaching eighty, facing a being who was cloaked in mystery.

And death.

Sio had stared down Nute Gunray when he had held Naboo in his grip, and had remained a thorn in the Neimoidian's side throughout the entire occupation. Not suspecting the danger he was in, that they were all in, Sio would gladly attempt to verbally fence with Lord Vader, unaware that the dark Lord had not come to Naboo to negotiate.

Standing up first, Padme stalled the clash by drawing all attention onto herself. "Then please, explain to us the situation Lord Vader, why does the Empire need weapons in what we are all hoping to be a time of peace and rebuilding."

"Yes please do." Sio nodded, his eyes darting from Padme to the cloaked being. For a moment the only sound that could be heard was the rasp of a respirator. Forcing everyone to acknowledge that beneath his black armour lurked a living breathing creature, that had to be sealed away from the rest of the galaxy.

"While the Emperor and I have ended the threat of the Separatist alliance against the free galaxy, we are aware of remnants who wish to see the war continue."

"How?" The Queen of Naboo finally spoke, "Without their droid armies they cannot hope to match the Empire's clones, there is no sense in continuing this conflict."

"Correct." Vader nodded and began to pace, as if he were a school teacher, educating the minds of children and his lessers. "But unfortunately your highness we are not dealing with rational beings, their minds are broken, they wish only to see the war continue through any means necessary and have already taken steps to ensure that the bloodshed continues."

"What do you mean?" Sio asked.

Vader did not answer, instead he ceased moving and turned to look directly at Padme, although it was impossible to tell what the creature's expression was from under his mask, the senator got the sick sensation that he was smirking at her.

The teacher was expecting an answer. Standing up, Padme moved to the centre of the throne room.

"A few days ago, a clone trooper medical station was attacked in the outer rim." Keeping her head high and her voice under control Padme felt the eyes of Vader burn into her. She tried to ignore it. "Casualties did not just include the wounded troopers, but also doctors and civilian volunteers."

"Ghastly." Sio commented, lowering his head a little.

"I understand the need to continue defending ourselves against such beings, but surely this is hardly worth-" The queen was cut off by Vader who once again began pacing.

"The attackers were not armed with blasters or viroblades, they attacked the station by injecting themselves with nano explosives. Once they sneaked on board they moved to areas of the hospital where they could cause the most damage. They then self-detonated."

A silence swept over the throne room.

"There were almost three thousand casualties. Perhaps you see now why the Emperor is so concerned with these last remaining remnants of the Separatists, he believes as I do, that as long as they remain, they will continue to target vulnerable sectors of the galaxy and seek to spread chaos and fear. If we relax our grip they could seize control of a droid factory and the war could start over once more. And this we cannot allow."

His lecture at an end, Vader looked towards the imperial officer who was standing open mouthed at the cloaked dark lord. Realising that he was expected to continue his salesman pitch, the man quickly scurried back into the centre of the room as Vader brushed past him.

"Now, as I was saying your highness…"

* * *

The meeting at an end, the Queen had managed to avoid committing to anything, by declaring that she would need to share the options presented by the Empire to her inner council and that they would then reach a decision diplomatically.

A clear stalling tactic. But one that had worked. Neither Vader nor his lackey had pressed the matter and had allowed the talks to end. But before Padme could grow comfortable in the familiar surroundings of the royal palace, she was reminded once again that her position here was as a mouthpiece, that was to be kept under close watch.

"Senator Amidala shall now return to the Outcast." Vader announced and began marching towards Padme. As ridiculous as it might have sounded, the Senator didn't put it past the dark lord to grab her arm and forcibly drag her to his waiting shuttle, despite what the Queen, Governor Sio or anyone else who saw thought.

"Actually Lord Vader, I was planning on staying here and assisting her majesty and her council with a decision." Padme's tone made it quite clear that she had no intention of leaving her home just yet, but Vader's pace didn't slow.

"Perhaps we could discuss it over dinner?" Sio suggested casually, as if the threatening figure in black simply didn't exist, "Lord Vader would you care to join us?"

Stopping mere inches from Padme the dark lord became very still. Staring directly into the eyes of the helmet, the senator found she could still not decipher any clue about the identity of the creature that lurked behind it. But despite the beautiful summer sun shining outside the palace windows, Padme Amidala felt a sudden coldness sweep consume her, as if she had somehow stepped onto an ice moon.

It was impossible, but Padme found herself shivering in the dark lord's presence as if he was somehow the centre of the sudden plummet in temperature.

"You are not to attempt to leave the surface of the planet." Vader instructed, pointing at Padme as if he were scolding a disobedient pet. "If you do." The hand became a closed fist, and the message was all too clear.

Then breaking their eye contact Vader swept away, the small crowd of people gathered around the Queen broke formation in order to let the dark lord through. With only the faintest trace of a bow, Vader tilted his head to her majesty and then continued on his journey, vanishing out of sight as he left the throne room.

"I'll take that as a no." Sio said, breaking the silence and causing everyone present to breathe a sigh of relief. Despite the dark lord's absence Padme could steel feel the goose bumps that had formed from his stare.

Where in the galaxy had Palpatine dug up such a monstrosity?

* * *

"What manner of creature is he?" Sio asked before taking a sip from his goblet. Despite the looming Star Destroyer over Naboo, the small gathering made the Empire its prime source of conversation throughout the meal, not seeming to fear the consequences of such talk.

"We don't know. Three weeks ago nobody had ever heard of this Lord Vader, and then suddenly as the Clone Wars are ending, there he is."

"Not suspicious in the slightest." Sio muttered.

Padme nodded. "Bail Organa has been trying to decipher his identity, calling on every spy, informant and data trader he knows to give him leads."

"And still nothing?" Sio guessed. Padme nodded. "Very suspicious."

"And what have you done Padme to earn his special attention?" The Queen asked gazing at her friend with only the slightest hint of concern. "I cannot imagine that the Emperor would send such an asset to simply observe these meetings."

Padme took a moment to gather herself. She was playing a dangerous game with only two endings. "Palpatine believes that I am part of a small group of senators who have made moves against his rule, Lord Vader is here to keep a close eye on me, and to see that no harm should come to me during these 'critical' talks."

"So he's bodyguard and executioner all rolled into one?" Sio asked.

Padme nodded.

"I won't ask if you have been making any moves against the Empror." The Queen said, talking softly. "But I am prepared to offer any assistance I can at th-"

Shaking her head Padme quickly cut of the Queen's offer. "No, nothing can be done at the moment. Palpatine has no evidence and therefore no cause to move against anyone he suspects. His rule is young, his empire has not yet been cemented. If he were to do anything he could create thousands of enemies while his power is scattered across the galaxy. I cannot give him any incentive to move, until things are better prepared."

No one said anything for a while, and the only sounds was the chime of cutlery as those present forced themselves to dine.

"If, anything can be done. Naboo is with you Padme." The Queen said. Everyone at the table looked at her and the senator saw the same strength on their faces as she had seen during the time when the Trade Federation had sought to seize her home.

"Thank you."

* * *

Pain.

The meditation chamber allowed Vader to sit and breath without the suit that imprisoned him, but nowhere in the galaxy freed the Sith lord of his pain. His body was damaged; it was against all reason that he had survived Mustafar.

But the dark side was with him and so Vader had been able to overcome his injuries and defy death.

And it was with the dark side that Vader was going to rebuild himself and heal his body so that one day he would become what he was always meant to be. The most powerful being in the galaxy.

Focusing on the pain, using it to fuel his hatred Vader tried to channel his power into healing his damaged lungs. It hurt to do so, but if he could overcome it, and keep the flow of power he could begin to fix what had been broken.

Pain, excruciating pain.

It almost broke his focus, but Vader had so much he could call on to use as kindle for his hate.

Obi-wan. Dooku. The Jedi.

The pain lessened as Vader reached through the force, picturing those that had wronged him.

Padme.

Yes, the senator from Naboo was also becoming a thorn in his side.

How Vader wished he could simply execute her, rather than play his master's long game. For the moment he would obey, but if the senator made any wrong moves, he would not hesitate to bring her to justice.

The pain was almost gone and for a single second it seemed almost possible that Darth Vader might be able to draw a natural breath again.

But he let his hatred slip, and in an instance the pain had returned.

His lungs had healed, but only slightly, he was still a long way off from being free of his confining suit.

Calling upon the hatred in his heart once more, Vader tried to undo the pain and suffering that had been inflicted upon him by the Jedi.

* * *

 **Bit of a mess in terms of time line but sometimes you've just write what you want to write.**

 **Feel free to leave me a review if you have any questions, pointers or feedback you wish you give.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
